


and put to flight the maledictions

by adjuvantQasida



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Non-strenuous discussion of mental health issues, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjuvantQasida/pseuds/adjuvantQasida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I have a gift in mind for you,” she said, and blushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and put to flight the maledictions

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as Malora, which is exactly how I meant to write it, but takes place before they are actually in a relationship and thus can also be taken as gen. Any sequels, though, will definitely be Malora.
> 
> The title is taken from Pablo Neruda's 'Dream Horse,' in Jim Harrison's translation of Residence on Earth.

“Would you sit down, godmother?” Aurora asked her. The sun was bright in her hair and her eyes, like flying above the clouds for the first time in seventeen years, and she did so nearly automatically. Aurora’s smile brightened even further, and Diaval hopped forward with an encouraging churr.  
  
“Well, I have a gift in mind for you,” she said, and blushed.  
  
Her hands were fidgeting; Maleficent gave her a questioning look. “Oh, beastie?”  
  
“Yes, and- oh, drat, I’m going to have to spoil the surprise to get them made, but- could I please measure your horns? And, um. Your wing-claws?”  
  
She wasn’t quite sure about the look on her face, but Diaval’s wings fluttered in what looked like nervousness, and Aurora’s enthusiasm visibly flagged. “I don’t…”  
  
“Godmother, you know I would not do anything to harm you?” the queen said tentatively. She did not quite look hurt, but she did look as if she might be getting there.  
  
Maleficent laughed humorlessly. “I know, Beastie. I know it well. But a baseless fear is still a fear that bites.” On the best of days, Diaval could stand close by her side or perch on her shoulder, and she could fall asleep while cradling Aurora. On the worst, she flew hard and fast and left Diaval behind, and the presence of a single other living thing in the skies made her skin burn and her stomach turn.  
  
Most days were somewhere between the two, and they had certainly been brighter since Aurora was crowned, but there was room for improvement still. With that in mind, Maleficent gestured at Diaval with two fingers. He sprung hurriedly off of his perch on the table, a man before he touched the floor. “Mistress?” he asked.  
  
“You will need to distract me,” she told him, meeting his gaze evenly. She refused to be ashamed of this. He glanced back and forth between her and Aurora, whose smile returned, broader than ever.  
  
“I’ll be quick, godmother,” she promised; and she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on tumblr as [adjuvantQasida](http://adjuvantqasida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
